Together Forever
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: What will Genki do, when Holly gets killed and he feels that it is all his fault? *Contains Sucide*


  
Together forever.   
  
  
* She has to be all right, oh please god, let her be all right.' Genki prayed as he and the monsters sat in the doctors office. They had been there for hours yet none of them spoke a word to each other.  
  
Moochi sat next to him crying, Tiger just sat away from the group lost in his own thoughts, worry shining in his golden eyes. Hare sat still his eye locked on the door, waiting anxiously for the doctor to come out. Golem tried to calm Moochi down, but almost on the verge of tears himself he wasn't able to do much good. And then there was Suzo who had been trying to hold his tears in since the moment Holly got hurt. Every now and then the eyeball monster would give Genki a hateful look.  
  
' I don't blame him.....it's my fault....' Genki sighed, his eyes downcast.  
  
the sound of a door opening startled them all out of there thoughts and they watched the doctor walk into the room. The six rebels ran up to the doctor all at once.  
  
"Doc..?" Suzo began, his voice trailing off, but his question already known.  
  
* Thud, Thud, Thud.* Genki could feel his heart beat in his chest as the doctor opened his mouth.  
  
"I'am sorry......"  
  
* I'am sorry. I'am sorry. I'am sorry.* the dreadful sound echoed of the walls of the doctor shop.  
  
Time seemed to stop for Genki, he could hear Moochi sobbing in the background, Hare falling to he's knees, Golem gasping, and Tiger shouting something in a tearful rage.  
  
Then suddenly Genki felt something slam into his chest sending him sliding across the floor. Genki looked up to see Suzo, tears falling from his large green eye which displayed sorrow, grief and if more then anything right now hate. Hate for him.  
  
"This is all your fault! Holly's dead now because of you!" Suzo accused.   
  
Genki could feel tears sting his eyes, the others noticed but Suzo did not seem to care.  
  
---Flash Back----  
  
"Genki, come back! Your leg, it's still not well enough for you to battle yet!!The guys are doing fine on there own!!!" Holly shouted as Genki jumped forward to battle Naga.  
  
"Ah! Don't worry about me! I'am the monster champ!" Genki bragged.   
  
Genki skated forward and jumped into the air to slam Naga with his roller skates only to be slapped away by the monster. Genki slammed into the ground painfully.  
  
"Ow..." Genki hissed as he tried to stand back up but his already sore leg had been easily broken by Naga's attack. he watched in a daze as Naga summoned up an engery blast the would kill him.He forced himself to his feet, but he knew that he would not be able to avoid the attack.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" The scream suddenly ripped threw the air and he felt himself being pushed out of the way of the blast. He looked up to see Holly's eyes go wide as Naga's blast hit her in the side.  
  
"NO HOLLY!" Genki screamed as the landed on the cold wet grass.   
  
"G...genki.....I....I....want you...to..know..I loved you." she whispered before her eyes shut forever.  
  
"No....Holly....HOLLLLLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--End of flash back----  
  
"You killed her! It's your fault! If it hadn't been for you, Holly would have been safe! But no! It's all your fault!!" Suzo went on accusing.  
  
"...Suzo..I'am very sorry..." Genki began to say, choking on his tears,  
  
  
"Your sorry." Suzo repeated anger and rage bubbling in his voice. "Your sorry? WELL THAT'S TO DAMN BAD!!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!! WHY HOLLY GAVE HER LIFE TO SAVE YOU WILL NEVER BE CLEAR TO ME! I WISH WE NEVER UNLOCKED YOU! THEN HOLLY WOULD NOT HAVE DIED, IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE! YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!!!!!"  
  
Suzo's words rang threw the room causing everyone the freeze.  
  
Genki could feel the tears falling down he's cheeks. "Your right Suzo, I should have been the one to die, not Holly." he said his voice quivering and with that he ran out of the hospital, never once turning back.  
  
  
  
Genki did not know where he was by the time he stopped, but he knew he was in the woods. Genki stood silently letting the rain that began to fall wash over him.  
  
"It's all my fault...Holly...she meant so much to everyone, and to me...I loved her...but in the end I ended up killing her.Suzo's right I'm worthless.....I should have just stayed behind in some village or let myself die from the very begging, all what I did was cause trouble....and now Holly's dead because of me..."  
  
Genki stared at his feet for awhile, finally noticing the blood stain on the grass a few feet away.  
he could feel fresh tears fall from his eyes.   
  
----Flash back----  
  
"G....genki...I want you...to know......that I....loved you.."  
  
-----End flash back---  
  
"Holly, I love you too. I would do anything to bring you back to life!"  
  
"That can be arranged..." a voice echoed threw the night causing Genki to shiver.  
  
"Who said that?" He asked looking around himself.  
  
"Me.." A little girl appeared in a godlike light infront of him.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"My name is Kakurine, I'am the goddess of life and destruction. I live in this forest. I can do what you want." the child smiled, brushing a peace of purple hair away from her sliver eyes.Even thought she looked and sounded just like a little girl Genki could feel the power rolling off her body and very soul.  
  
Genki stared at the girl. "Really? You could bring Holly back to life?"  
  
"Yes, as long as she died in these woods I can, but I will need you to sacrifice your life to me first."  
  
Genki froze. 'What?"  
  
"The life of you, for the life of her. That is the price I ask, I will not change it.Is she not worth the sacrifice?Is your life more important to you then hers?"  
  
Genki looked at the forest goddess angrily. 'She is worth more then my life, more then my very soul! I accept your offer."  
  
Kakurine smiled at him. "Good. Let's shake on it." the girl extended her small hand, which Genki took.  
  
"Now that the deal is sealed, take this and end your life." Kakurine said handing him a sharp piece of wooden bark.  
  
Genki took it, and stared at the weapon for a moment,he could feel himself shaking,he never had thought about killing himself before, and the very thought of dieing scared him. But then he rembered Holly, and he sweet smile and how she gave her life for him. "I'am ready to give my life for you Holly." he whispered then slowly pressed the sharp bark against his neck.He could feel the warm blood spill out over his hands and he shoved the wooden blade deeper into the soft skin of his neck.He could feel himself become dizzy and he fell to the ground no longer strong enough to stand.   
  
  
'so is this what it feels like to die...it hurts..but at the same time I feel peaceful....I'am so sleepy.' he closed his eyes waiting for death.  
  
"Genki.....genki...." he could hear a voice echo his name and forced himself to open his eyes.   
  
Standing over him, was Holly. Her body was transparent like a ghosts and she was wearing a long and beautiful white dress, a pair of beautiful angle wings came out of her back. Her deep brown eyes watched him tearfully.  
  
"Holly...your...an angle." he mumbled tiredly hardly with enough life left to speak.  
  
"Genki." He voice echoed threw the night like silk. "Why?"  
  
"I...did not...want you dead....I love you...I want you to be alive..."  
  
Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Genki, the reason I saved you is because I loved you and could not live without you, and if I were to come back to life and you were not to be there,I would of rather stayed dead."  
  
Genki could feel the tears began to fall down his cheeks once again, for what he knew would be the very last time. "I can't live without you either Holly...I love you to much to be separated from you."  
  
"Then if we can't be together in life then we will be together in death." Holly said a single tear fell rolled off her cheeks and landed on Genki's face.  
  
"...Yes...we will...get married in heaven..."  
Holly smiled tearfully as she put Genki's head in her lap.  
  
"Kakurine." Holly turned her head towards the childlike god   
  
Kakurine shook her head with a smile. "I know. I knew that this was going to happen.. that you both would want to be together in the end...So instead of bringing you back to life, I'll wait until you want to be alive together, then I'll reborn both of you on earth and you can find each other again and live together in peace like you were suppose to."  
  
"Thankyou..Kakurine." Genki said weekly.  
  
Holly squeezed Genki's hand and began to tenderly brush Genki's long bangs back. " The pain well soon be gone..it makes me sad to see you die even though I know that we will be together."  
  
Genki looked up at her weakly. "Yeah...I was afraid of dying but knowing that I'll be with you, takes all the fear away."  
  
"I'm so glad."   
  
Hollyslowly leaned over and Genki weakly left his head up and then there lips meet for the first time, as they kissed. The kiss only ended after Genki's head fell back and his breathing came no more.  
  
  
"I shouldn't have yelled at the kid like that.." Suzo mumbled. "I was just looking for someone to blame..."  
  
"We all felt sad Suzo...It's all right." Golem reassured.  
  
"I just hope that we find Genki soon." Hare sniffed.  
  
"I smell his sent close by, over by where...Holly died...." Tiger finished turning his head away so the group could not see the tear the ran down his cheek.  
  
"Genki!" Moochi exclaimed dashing into the clearing. "GENKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The remaining four monsters ran into the clearing after hearing Moochi's scream. They froze at the sight that awaited them.  
  
"No..No..kid....No!" Hare trailed off his eyes wide.  
  
"Genki...no! Why... did you have to do this?" Tiger cried, no longer caring if he showed tears infront of the others.  
  
"Genki? Why chi! Why kill yourself chi!"  
  
Suzo just stared at the body of the young boy laying in the mud with his throat slashed. "Kid, I...I didn't mean it....." he choked.  
  
"Genki and Holly are together now...we should be happy for them..." Golem suddenly said causing everyone to look at him surprised  
  
'What do you mean?" Suzo asked quietly.  
  
"Holly loved Genki,and Genki loved Holly, they are together now." Golem explained.  
  
"Yes...your right...we shouldn't cry for them..we should be happy." Hare sobbed quietly  
  
"Your right chi! Holly and Genki would not want us to be sad, chi!"  
  
"I always knew they cared about each other...I'll miss them with all my heart...let's give them a proper burial before we leave...they deserve that much."  
  
"Yes, and we will continue to search for the Phoenix so there struggle threw all of this would not have been worthless.....Even though there not hear with us in body I know they will always be with us in spirit . " Suzo looking up into the sky.   
'Holly, Genki.....I'm glade that both of you found love with each other, and you both will always remain in my heart.'  
  
  
"They are such good friends aren't they Genki?" Holly asked, looking over at Genki beside her as they watched there friends give them a small burial.  
  
"Yes, your right.Until I met you, Tiger, Moochi, Hare, Golem and Suzo, I never knew what real love or friendship was. " Genki said as he held Holly's hand.  
  
"Yes, I will never forget any of them, even when we are born into the next life."  
  
"Speaking of the next life, Holly. Let's wait to be reborn until are friends find the Phoenix."  
  
"Yes, I agree. I want to be there with them, and when Moo leaves my father's body and want to be able to tell my dad that I still love him, and not to blame himself for what Moo has done."  
  
"In the meantime lets just be together...."  
  
"Forever."  
  
and with those words spoken between them the two shared a kiss of true happiness and love and kiss they would remember forever....even in the next life.  
  
  
  
  
10 years later  
  
A little girl around the age of five with brown hair and brown eyes was running around the yard where her father and his freind was working with some lumber.She satdown on a log near the pile of wood and began playing with a doll, when suddenly the ropes holding the wood broke and the large peices of lumber began rolling down.The child screamed and her father and his freind began to run towards her but they was to far away to make it in time. Then little girl felt herself being picked up and taken out of the way danger.  
  
The little girl looked up to see a boy about the same age as her, with darker brown hair and eyes holding her in his arms.  
  
"Thank you." The little girl thanked as he let her go.  
  
"Your welcome." the little boy smiled. "I'm glad I made it in time."  
  
"What's your name? My name is Holly." The little girl smiled extened her hand to shake his.  
  
" My name is Genki." The boy repiled takeing her hand.  
  
"Hmmm, have I met you before? I feel as though I have." Holly cocked her head confused.  
  
"I think we have, but I can't remember where..." Genki agreed.  
  
"Oh well,I guess if we can't remember it, then I guess we really never met before, soo let's consider this our first meeting, Ok?" Holly giggled.  
  
"Yeah, lets just not let it be our last, you want to come over to my house later for dinner? We can play together." Genki smiled.  
  
"I'd love to,Genki."  
  
"I have a feeling we are going to be very good freinds, Holly."  
  
"Me to, Genki."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
